Gingerbread
by Alice Klein
Summary: Harum kue jahe pun memenuhi apartemen Shintarou pada pagi hari.—MidoAka. Happy reading, Review please! XD


**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Gingerbread © Alice Klein**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : Plotless, maybe?**

**.**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

**.**

**.**

Harum manis yang menguar menggelitik indera penciuman Seijuurou dan membuatnya mau tak mau—ia masih mengantuk, sungguh—harus mengakhiri perjalanannya di dunia mimpi.

Tubuh yang awalnya berbaring itu mulai bangun dan duduk sebentar di sisi ranjang. Istilah orang-orang awam, Seijuurou sedang mencoba mengumpulkan kembali nyawa-nyawanya setelah sebelumnya terlelap. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk tersadar sepenuhnya.

Mata bernetra ganda miliknya melirik sekilas penunjuk waktu kecil yang berada di atas meja nakas yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Jam delapan lebih tujuh belas menit.

Huh, tidak seperti biasanya dia bangun sesiang ini. Biasanya Seijuurou bangun sekitaran jam empat pagi atau paling telat ia akan bangun jam setengah lima. Dan jika bukan karena wewangian manis yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidur, bisa Seijuurou pastikan ia akan bangun lebih siang.

Seijuurou beranjak dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tempat yang ia yakini menjadi sumber harum-haruman manis ini.

Sesampainya di dapur, Seijuurou menangkap sosok yang sudah amat dikenalnya tengah memakai celemek putih khas koki-koki kelas atas. Di tangannya terlihat pula satu loyang kue yang hendak dimasukan ke dalam oven untuk dipanggang.

"_Morning_, Shin," sapa Seijuurou.

Setelah memasukan loyang ke dalam pemanggang, kepala hijau itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis tatkala melihat Seijuurou, "_Morning_, Sei."

Seijuurou berjalan kembali dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan. "Sedang membuat kue kering?"

"Begitulah," jawab Shintarou singkat. "Kopi atau teh?" tawar Shintarou kemudian.

"Teh dengan _chamomile_, seperti biasa," tanggap Seijuurou dan Shintarou rasa, kalimatnya barusan terlihat ia seperti hendak memesan dari sebuah kafe langganannya saja.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Shintarou pun membuatkan pesanan Seijuurou. Oh, lihatlah! Kini ia jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti pelayan pribadi Seijuurou meskipun sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

_Well_, tapi sebetulnnya, bukankah memang seperti itu hubungan mereka? Seijuurou memerintah dan Shintarou menurutinya dengan senang hati tanpa ada penolakan.

Seijuurou memandang penasaran pada toples yang berisi kue-kue kering di hadapannya. Tangannya pun memegang puncak toples dan memutarkan wadah bening tersebut searah jarum jam. Ada yang berbentuk seperti pohon natal, "Untuk apa kau membuat kue-kue ini, Shin?" Ada yang seperti topi Santa Claus juga rupanya.

"Kalau aku jawab, aku hanya iseng?"

Alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah. "Mana mungkin kau iseng. Pasti ada alasan lain."

Shintarou terkekeh geli. Badannya berbalik, berjalan mendekati Seijuurou, dan meletakan dua cangkir berisi teh _chamomile_ di atas meja; satu untuk Seijuurou dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berkacamata itu lalu menarik kursi tepat di seberang Seijuurou dan duduk di sana. "Ya, memang. Kau selalu tajam, Sei."

Seijuurou mendengus. Ia meraih cangkir teh di depannya dan mulai menyesapnya sedikit, "Kau bukan tipe orang yang menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia."

"Dan menurutmu memanggang kue adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia?"

Manik merah-emas Seijuurou menatap manik kehijauan Shintarou, "Kalau sebanyak ini, aku pikir sia-sia. Sebab siapa yang mau menghabiskan semuanya kalau hanya ada kita berdua di sini?"

"Kau benar," Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Pagi ini, aku mendapat _e-mail_ dari Kise. Dia bilang ia, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara akan datang ke sini sekitar jam dua belas siang."

"Tumben mereka ke sini."

"Sekarang 'kan natal, jadi aku pikir wajar saja kalau mereka berkunjung."

Seijuurou menaruh cangkirnya, lalu mengambil satu keping kue berbentuk topi Santa yang berada di dalam toples kaca, "Dan kau mau menyuguhkan mereka dengan kue buatanmu?" Seijuurou menggigit kuenya, "Kau sungguh manis, Shin."

Shintarou meneguk tehnya, "Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau kita tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa saat mereka datang, Sei?"

"Oh, benar. Kenapa tidak beli saja?"

"Ada banyak alasan," Shintarou ikut mengambil kue kering di dalam toples, "Pertama, kemarin kita berdua sibuk. Aku dengan _shift_ kerjaku yang sampai malam dan kau yang masih harus mengurus saham-sahammu hingga pagi menjelang. Jadi, kemarin kita sama-sama tidak dapat berbelanja kue dan yang semacamnya."

Pemuda merah itu mengangguk kecil. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kedua, awalnya aku ingin membeli kue pagi ini. Tapi karena melihatmu masih tertidur—b-bukan berarti aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian atau tidak ingin membangunkanmu—dan kemungkinan pusat perbelanjaan tutup karena ini liburan, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku dan memutuskan untuk membuat kue saja," Shintarou melanjutkan, "Dan selagi kita masih memiliki bahan-bahan di rumah, aku pikir tidak apa mencoba."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, kue di tangannya tadi pun sudah habis, "Omong-omong, kue buatanmu lumayan. Aku menyukainya."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa membuat kue."

"_Well_, adikku sering memintaku membuatkan kue kering seperti biskuit di saat kedua orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah."

Pemuda heterokrom itu terkekeh kecil, "Ah, Shin-ku yang kaku ini, ternyata sangat sayang pada adiknya," Goda Seijuurou.

Wajah sang dokter muda itu mendadak berubah merah. "H-hei! Aku hanya tidak ingin adikku rewel dan menangis, itu saja."

"Ya, ya, terserah apapun pembelaanmu, Shin," Ucap Seijuurou disela-sela tawanya.

TING!

Tawa Seijuurou terhenti tatkala mendengar bunyi dari oven, penanda kue yang dipanggang pemuda hijau di depannya ini sudah matang.

Shintarou langsung mendekati pemanggang, memakai sarung tangan, dan mengeluarkan loyang kue dari dalam oven. Harum dari rempah-rempah jahe pun menyebar hingga ke seluruh penjuru apartemen.

"_Gingerbread_?"

"Begitulah."

Shintarou membawa loyang tersebut ke meja makan dan menaruhnya di sana, tidak jauh dari Seijuurou.

"Kalau kau ingin mencicipinya, tunggulah sampai kuenya dingin, Sei," Cegah Shintarou saat melihat tangan Seijuurou sudah terulur ke depan, hendak mengambil kue jahe yang terletak paling ujung.

"Lalu, aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?"

Shintarou terkekeh. Di matanya sekarang, Seijuurou jadi kelihatan seperti anak kecil. "Sebentar lagi juga kuenya dingin, bersabarlah."

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku benci menunggu."

"Kesabaran dapat melatih kestabilan jantung, Sei."

"Kau selalu mengaitkan semua dengan kesehatan."

"Hanya insting."

"Ya, benar. Insting dokter," Seijuurou pun beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan menunggu di ruang tengah, kalau begitu. Kau bawa saja kuenya ke sana."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, tapi sebelum itu, Shin,"

Seijuurou mendekati Shintarou, lalu berhenti di depan sang dokter muda. Kecupan singkat pun ia berikan di kening Shintarou.

Dapat Seijuurou rasakan, tubuh Shintarou sedikit terlonjak tatkala mendapat ciuman mendadak darinya dan Seijuurou yang melihat wajah Shintarou memerah pun, hanya bisa menyeringai tipis. _Well_, sifat _tsundere_ kekasihnya ini sepertinya akan sukar untuk menghilang.

"Selamat natal," ucap Seijuurou kemudian.

Mata beriris _jade_ itu terbuka lebar.

Ah, iya. Shintarou baru ingat. Ia dan Seijuurou belum memberi ucapan natal satu sama lain. Ironis sekali, padahal mereka tinggal satu atap. Salahkan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu mereka bahkan sesaat sebelum hari natal tiba sehingga mereka lupa dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

Shintarou tersenyum. Tangan besarnya melingkar pada pergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Kemudian menarik tubuh kecil itu dan mendekapnya erat.

Kepala Seijuurou kini bersandar pada dada Shintarou. Tenggelam dalam pelukan posesif sang pemuda berkacamata. Surai-surai halus dengan harum _mint_ yang menenangkan milik Seijuurou pun menggelitik hidung Shintarou. Ah, Shintarou jadi makin enggan melepas pelukannya ini.

"Shin?"

"Selamat natal untukmu juga, Sei."

Dan kehangatan natal dapat Shintarou rasakan meski butiran salju mulai turun berjatuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>OMAKE!<span>**

"Wah, kuenya enak-ssu. Akashicchi yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya."

"Benarkah? Kalau bukan Akashi-kun yang membuatnya, berarti..."

Semua mata dengan iris berbagai warna refleks langsung memandang pada pemuda berkacamata yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"K-kenapa kalian semua memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Midorima-kun, tidak aku sangka kau pandai membuat kue."

"E-eh! Aku—"

"Hee, tidak aku kira kau bisa memasak, Midorima."

"Midorimacchi, hebat-ssu!"

"Midochin, kau ingin jadi seorang pattisier juga?"

"H-hei! Bukan begitu—Sei, cepat katakan sesuatu!"

"Mengatakan kalau benar kau yang membuat kuenya?"

"Ternyata memang benar Midochin yang membuatnya."

"Kalau kalian menyukainya, aku bisa menyuruh Shin untuk membuatkannya lebih banyak lagi."

"Oh, Sei!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Hyahoo~~ Alice balik lagi bawa fic MidoAka dengan nuansa natal... XD. Kenapa MidoAka lagi? Soalnya mereka hijau-merah(?), pas beud sama nuansa natal~ #alasan absurd macam apa ini?

Dan yang satu ini random bangeeet._ It's kinda plotless, i think_... :')

Tapi masa bodo deh... toh, di cerita ini Alice hanya pengen nunjukin betapa manisnya pasangan penuh sarkasme ini 8D. Mereka butuh lebih banyak cintaah~ #apaan

Alice ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah baca fic ini sampai akhir. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca fic Alice sebelum-sebelumnya... maaf Alice suka jarang balesin review kalian... Q^Q

Akhir kata Alice ucapkan,

Review, please~! *tebar gingerbread buatan Midorin*


End file.
